The purpose of the Vector Core is to provide state-of-the-art vector services for the efforts of this Program. To meet these goals, the Core is organized so that each staff member has well-defined tasks while cross-training is provided. The Core is headed by an experienced investigator, Dr. Xiang Yang Zhou, who will be responsible for its performance. The PI and the Executive Committee of this program will provide additional oversight. The Vector Core will conduct all of the steps needed to generate new recombinant adenovirus (Ad) vectors, which involves cloning of novel inserts into shuttle vectors and from there into the molecular viral clones from which recombinant viral vectors are rescued. The Core will expand, purify and quality control new Ad vectors and Ad vectors from already available virus stocks. All Ad vectors will be titrated, batched and quality controlled by the Core. The Core will furthermore produce, purify, titrate and quality control vaccinia virus vectors. The Core will expand, purify, titrate and quality control plasmid vectors (DMAvaccines). The Core will be responsible for storage of vectors and for maintaining adequate inventories and databases. The database will list all of the vectors that have been produced, including their sequence, restriction enzyme maps, results of titration and quality control assays. The database will list the status of newly requested vectors and it will list the availability of vectors. The database will be updated weekly and shared electronically with the Project Leaders. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The efforts of the Vector Core will help the Program to achieve its goals. The overall goal of the Program is to further our knowledge on correlates of protection against HIV-1 using pre-clinical animal models. This, in turn, will help to design an efficacious vaccine to HIV-1. Efforts to develop a vaccine against this pathogen are of interest to public health considering the global impact of HIV-1 infections.